nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Monspeet
is a demon who is a member of the Ten Commandments, a group of elite warriors of the Demon Clan handpicked by the Demon King himself. He was sealed away along with the rest of the clan in the Coffin of Eternal Darkness until he was set free by Hendrickson. Appearance Monspiet is a man with dark purple hair and a small mustache. Unlike the other demons (besides Meliodas) his demon markings are on the right side of his face, consisting of three lines, the outer two curving outward. He wears a cloak which covers most of his body and underneath he is shirtless with his torso and arms being covered with dark matter. He is very muscular . Personality Monspiet is a gentleman of sorts for a demon and the only one who understands the meaning of Derierrie's "taking from the ass" words. He also hates rude and ill-mannered people. History 3,000 years ago Along with the rest of the Demon Clan, Monspiet was sealed away by the Goddess Clan after losing the Ancient War against the Four Races (Human, Fairy, Giant and Goddess Clans). Plot Current arc After Hendrickson managed to remove the seal, Monspiet and the rest of his fellow Demon Clan members appeared before the terrified former Great Holy Knight and Fraudrin in Dreyfus' body with Zeldris uttered Meliodas' name as if he knew him. After being informed by Fraudrin of the current events in Britannia, Zeldris suggested that they should head for Edinburgh Hill for recuperation of their severely drained magical powers, which everyone agreed on. They left Zhuhur Valley by flight, leaving behind a terrified Hendrickson. Arriving at Edinburgh Hill, Monspiet and his fellow Ten Commandments find a castle in ruins and conclude that a great magical power imploded within the castle and that caused the destruction of the it. They also find Meliodas's hole and link it to him. Resting in the remains of Edinburgh, as they began recovering their magic power, Monspiet discussed the recent awakening of two Albions from the north and the south where he sees Galan heading to the latter direction. After Galan returns, the demons sense Diane heading towards them and Galan heads toward her location along with Monspiet. Both of them overpower Diane until Monspiet is sent flying by Matrona. After recovering from Matrona's surprise attack he senses the Boar Hat coming towards them. Monspiet sends a 'Hellblaze Bird' towards them, but, Hawk Mama eats it. Suddenly, Meliodas appears, thanks to Merlin's teleportation magic, and surprises the Ten Commandments. Along with the other commandments, Monspiet watches Galan be defeated by Meliodas in 5 seconds. Melodias warns Zeldris that the Seven Deadly Sins would defeat the Ten Commandments with everything they've got. In response, Zeldris and Fraudrin attempted to attack Meliodas from both sides, but he was teleported back to Istar. Galan was angered and humiliated by his defeat at the hands of the "Accursed Demon". Afterword, Zeldris suggested the Ten Commandments split up and move across the land to regain their magic faster. Monspiet teamed up with Derrierie and the two head towards a town called Bellford. Abilities and Equipment Like all members of the Demon Clan, Monspiet possessed a Black Mark similar to Meliodas, utilizing the mysterious jet-black matter as shown forming wings for flight. As a member of the Ten Commandments, he is exceptionally powerful. His aura, combined with the other commandment's, is so powerful that it made the normally calm Hendrickson sweat in fear by their mere presence. Abilities * |Gokuenchō|literally meaning "Hellblaze Bird"}}: Monspiet raises his arm and creates a large, triangular flame with the likeness of a bird. Upon being fired, the flame flies towards its target at an incredible speed, incinerating anything caught in its path and leaving a trail of fire in its wake. The flame is locked on to its target, homing in on it until contact is made. Relationships Derrierie Monspiet and Derrierie seem to have a very friendly relationship, almost like that of a couple, when resting and regaining their magical powers they are always side by side, with Derrierie resting her head on his leg when they have nothing to do. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Ten Commandments